life and times of freddie Noakes
by allthingsmiranda
Summary: an collection of short story about Fred life. pleases tell me what you think


Set in 1993 Freddie is now 35. Charlotte is 27 and Tom 33.

Her wedding day.

I walked into Charlotte's hotel room.

Freddie – Charlotte?

Charlotte – Freddie

Freddie – that's my name

Charlotte - I'm in the bathroom . Gimme one minute .

Freddie – Okay!

I waited until she emerged from the bathroom still her Pyjamas.

Freddie – Wow!

Charlotte – What?

Freddie – You look so beautiful!

Charlotte – Thank you Freddie, but wait until I put the dress on.

Freddie – So, my little sister is getting married today! It feels so weird!

Charlotte – Why?

Freddie – It all feels so grown up!

Charlotte - Can't I grow up?

Freddie – Yes, of course you can, but you are still my baby sister! I want your wedding day to be perfect!

Charlotte – Oh Freddie, you'll make me cry!

Freddie – your my perfect little sister

Charlotte – pleases don't make my mascara run!

Freddie – I mean it

Charlotte- Your the best big brother in the world.

She hugged me.

Charlotte – Where's mum?

Freddie – She got talking to Jenny. You know what those two are like!

There was a knock at the door

Chummy – Charlotte?

Charlotte – Come on in Mum.

Mum looked at her with a joyful expression.

Chummy – I think one will cry a lot today.

Charlotte - No mum don't because you'll me set off.

Chummy – I just wanted you both, to know how proud I am of you.

Freddie - We know mum, and we love having you as our mum!

She hugs both of us. Then one of Charlotte's bridesmaids came in the room.

Ruby – Charlie we need you. It's Emily dress!

Charlotte – What?

Charlotte left the room. mum was looking at me weirdly

Freddie – mum are you okay?

Chummy – oh Freddie Look at you, a married man with a baby on way, you've done so well! Your dad is so proud of you!

Freddie - I know, and I'm proud of him just like You, Charlotte and Tom.

Chummy – My special angel.

Freddie – What?

Chummy – It's a song, that we would dance to a long time before you were born.

Freddie – Oh mum!

Chummy - We can't live in the past!

Tom came in the room.

Tom – Freddie its ten too

Freddie – Yep, okay.

Chummy – Are you not going to say hello to your own Mother?

Tom – Of course, Hello mum !

They hug.

Chummy – That's better

Tom – the ...

Freddie – shh charlotte is coming

Charlotte came in the room

Charlotte – The dress doesn't fit her. Great! One Bridesmaid down but no photos, as the photograph wife had gone in labour! And I still have no one to give me away!

She stared to cry. Chummy reassured her. Mum look at us

Chummy - Go now

Tom and I left the room.

Freddie – Will this work?

Tom – Of course it will, I can't wait to see her face!

Freddie – She will be so happy!

We were in the hotel car park. Just as Rachel came out of Hotel.

Rachel – Oi oi! Sexy!

Tom – Hey babes!

Freddie – Shut up Tom! Hey Rach

Rachel – How's the bride?

Freddie – Stressed.

Rachel – I can remember that feeling, it's daunting knowing that you are going to be married to the same person forever! Especially if it's you!

She point at me

Freddie – Oi!

Rachel – I'm joking! I love you really!

Freddie – I love you too.

We hugged.

Tom – I love you three.

Tom hugged us.

Freddie – Get off Tom!

I kissed Rachel

Rachel – Okay we're going to the church.

We both touched her little 5 month bump. I can't wait to meet our baby! She set off for the church!

Tom - Wow, what has happened to Freddie Noakes? He's a ladies man!

Freddie – Rachel is the only one for me now!

Tom – yeah I need a Rechel

Freddie – well your Kwon where she is

Tom – not today bro

Freddie - you kwon her mum and dad our here today

Tom – why

Freddie – they our family friends

Tom – great

Freddie – if you meet them say hi

Tom – say hi

I look at my watch

Freddie – We said 1pm right?

Tom – Yeah

A car came into the car park.

Tom – Here they are!

A lady got out of the car.

Freddie – Hello Helen!

Tom – Hey!

Helen smiled at us before opening the door.

Freddie – Hello Dad!

Tom – Hey How are you feeling?

Peter – Hello boys! Where's the bride?

Freddie – She's with mum. Just getting the dress on!

Helen – Can one of you help me get his chair from the boot?

Tom – I'll get it!

Freddie – Dad, give me your hand!

Peter – Thank you Freddie.

Tom – Here is your chair, Dad.

Peter – Thank you! I don't say this enough, but I love you. You three and your mum are best things in my life.

Freddie – We've missed you.

Peter – How's Rachel and the baby?

Freddie – They're both fine, she's due at Christmas so it's going to be a loud one this year!

Peter – I can remember your first Christmas were cry all fay the tuners.

Tom – Cry baby!

Freddie – What?

Tom – You were a cry baby!

Freddie – Right I'm going get Charlotte and Mum.

Went I got charlotte room's I overheard them talking.

Chummy – My baby girl, in her wedding dress. I can't believe my little girl, has turned into such a beautiful women.

Charlotte – I'm still little girl and Dad's of course. It's Weird him not being here today.

Chummy – He's not ready to come out of hospital yet but you he thinks the world of you.

Charlotte – I know mum. He's greatest dad in the world, I just wish he could see his daughter get married

I came through the door.

Freddie – Ready Charlotte?

Charlotte – Ready!

Freddie – Charlotte, remember, just because you are getting married, it doesn't mean you are no longer a Noakes.

Charlotte – Born a Noakes. Die a Noakes. Best family all of east London!

Chummy – And there are a lot of them!

We laugh. Then we went down to the car park, where Tom and Dad were waiting for us.

Tom - Here comes the bride!

Peter – Hello Sweetheart!

Charlotte – Daddy, what are doing here?

Peter – It's your wedding. How could I miss this?

Charlotte – I love you daddy.

Peter – I love you sweetie.

It was such a happy day. They all were so happy. It was great to have the family back together. Dad's health was deteriorating but today, her wedding day was prefect .


End file.
